


Czech Republic

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [43]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Czech Republic

**Prague**

Jake was flirting with a woman across the lobby from him as he surveyed the mix of locals and tourists surrounding him, when his attention was grabbed by a mother and son checking in. He recognised the woman but then he met _a lot_ of people and thought perhaps she simply reminded him of someone from his past. He subtly approached the desk, until he was close enough to hear.

“Marie-Lynne Brown and Bobby, I mean Robert Lund.” Jake watched, mouth slightly open as the woman handed over two Canadian passports, now certain he recognised the woman. Jake had enough manners to wait for her to complete their check in before he moved forwards and made himself known.

“Hi! What are the chances of running into you here, in Prague of all places, who’s this?” Jake asked in a hurry, not giving Marie-Lynne a chance to even really register what was happening.

“Oh my god! Jake! Wow! Why, why don’t you come up to our room, we have a lot to discuss.” Jake noticed she rolled her eyes in motion towards to the teenager and even though he disliked the thought of a ‘discussion’ he was more than a little intrigued and followed them up the grand stairs, even offering to carry her suitcase.

Once inside the family room, not much bigger than his double he waited and then paced, giving Marie-Lynne a chance; before asking the first of many questions he had circling his brain. When no explanation immediately came he started to ramble and the confused pair let him, waiting for him to finish.

“Mom?” She shushed him and asked them both to sit down.

“Ok, Bobby, Jake, I am not going to deny anything or even attempt to hide the fact… Jake; meet your son, Bobby.”


End file.
